marvels_spiderman_2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Flash Thompson
Eugene "Flash" Thompson is a student at Midtown High. History Text that are bold are canon-in-training and may or may not be part of the show. Flash Thompson is a student at Midtown High where he is the star quarterback on his school's football team. Flash tried to apply for enrollment at Osborn Academy for Geniuses. He was rejected. Later, he was seen at Coney Island where he tried to help Spider-Man defeat the Sandman. Flash took part in Stark Expo with a baking soda volcano. After Ghost attacked, he helped Iron Man remove V-252 from Spider-Man's body. Surprisingly, he ended up being the winner of the Expo, as everything else was destroyed during Ghost's attack. Later on, Flash asked Peter to help him with his school work or else he would be taken off the football team. Then, it was discovered that Flash had unknowingly bonded with the V-252, later known as Venom. Thankfully, Spider-Man managed to remove Venom from Flash's body and they both stopped it after it effected the other players. When Flash passed his test, he became friends with Peter. In a video on the Screwball website, Flash tells her to stop pranking Spider-Man. He also revealed that he wrote a blog about him. On Cloak and Dagger, Flash was so happy that peter is here in midtown high and became locker buddies, but unknown that Otto is in peter mind and body, and he noticed that something different about him, but he thought he all grow up, and then he noticed that Spiderman was being too harsh. On superior, Flash help clean, then he saw peter and give him bro hug, but Otto/peter pull him away and then he went to apologize Flash, Flash told him first Spider-Man change and peter too, and then Otto ask Flash why he think of Spiderman, Flash say Spiderman was so mean and harsh, and Flash say life is not about math class, people goes with their feeling, then he say Spiderman doesn't feel like a hero to me, and then venom came to midtown high to destroy Spiderman, Flash was scary of the symbiote and he was grabbed by it, and then he saved by the real Spiderman, which Otto decided swipe mind with peter in order to his friends Flash and anna Maria. Physical Appearance Text that are bold are canon-in-training and may or may not be part of the show. Flash is a teenager with a slight muscular build from his football training, blond hair, and grey eyes. His usual attire consists of a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a watch on his left wrist, black pants, and shoes. Personality Flash is described as outgoing and proud. He has shown some courage when he was trying to help Spider-Man remove the V-252. Relationships Peter Parker/Spider-Man Flash used to pick on Peter due to his nerdish status back at Midtown High. However, he shows to have gotten along better with Peter. After Peter helped Flash with his school work, they became friends. Flash is a huge fan of Spider-Man and tries to prove himself to him. Flash does not know that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. Powers and Abilities Text that are bold are canon-in-training and may or may not be part of the show. Ablilites Peak Physical Condition: Flash has displayed some strength when he played a strong man game and helped pry off the V-252 from Spider-Man's body. This is most likely do to his football training. Trivia * Flash's voice actor, Benjamin Diskin, previously voiced Eddie Brock/Venom in The Spectacular Spider-Man, and had voiced various characters from the previous series Ultimate Spider-Man. He also does the voice of Spencer Smythe on this show. * Flash getting in contact with the V-252 is a nod to his other incarnations becoming Agent Venom. * Flash's appearance resembles his counterpart from the 2012 film The Amazing Spider-Man. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Midtown High students Category:Teenagers Category:Allies